The Chosen One of Fairy Tail
by titus123
Summary: Five years ago, everyone disappeared from the guild during the S-class exam. Their guild going under, it seemed as if Fairy Tail was about to go under and be demolished... Until a certain blue-eyed blonde haired teen arrives in their guild out of nowhere. Come and read as the shinobi brings back the once greatest guild in Fiore from last, to first... Pairing... Harem probably.
1. The Chosen One of Fairy Tail

**I know I know I know I know….. I'm sorry guys, this is the last one I promise. For some reason I've been on a Fairy Tail binge and I haven't been able to get it out of my head for some reason. This one will be slightly different. And the updates for this particular story will be slower, cause I am not sure about future events occurring. Also, there will be scenes that are just written a little differently than the cannon with Naruto portraying them. You'll all see what I mean. **

**Anyways on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Naruto nor Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chosen One of Fairy Tail**

* * *

"Wh-where am I." A boy with blonde hair muttered tiredly to himself as he floated through a space of nothingness. He looked to be about 16, whisker-like marks adorned each side of his face. His clothes were all torn up and bloodied as he floated through space. His jacket was torn open revealing his black undershirt which was ripped to shreds. He looked out as he saw some droplets of his own blood floating above him.

"War…." He mumbled. "Did….. we win?" He asked himself as he continued to float into nothingness. "What…. happened?" His eyes drooped. "I'm….. so…. tired…." He said trying to regain his energy. "…..Was it Madara….. Or Obito…. Whatever his name was…" He tired to scrunched his face trying to remember past events, but there was no more energy left within his body. "Can't….. too tired…" Were his last words before drifting into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Magic Guild Fairy Tail: Year X789:**

"Damn." Said a dark skinned man as he scanned the 'Request Board' on the wall in front of him. "It looks like we aren't getting many jobs today." The man had a tribal look to his clothing. His most prominent feature to his outfit was a light red cape that was tied in a knot on the front. He had a fur loincloth that was darker in color, with a lighter part hanging over it. A belt could be found divided in round squares around the waist. The man also had his forearms and calves wrapped up in bandages. A large, roundish red feather could be found to the right side of the band circling his head. Around his neck was a necklace of skulls that draped over his cape.

"Well what do you expect Nab?" Came the voice of another walking up behind him. "We're just a minor guild now. We can't expect too many jobs." He sighed. "Times are rough indeed." The man had beige hair that was longer and wavy that fell down around his face. The man sported a small goatee on his chin. He had on a flat brown vest covered by a dark pattern, composed of countless minuscule circles or squares, over his shirt, black in color, and was wearing light brown pants. They were held up by a bright brown belt with a simple metal buckle, with each leg being seemingly adorned by a line of studs on the inner part. "It's not like when we did have a ton of jobs you took any to begin with." He smirked.

"I'm just waiting for the right job to come along Max." The man huffed indignantly before looking away. Max sighed again before looking around the guild hall.

"Man." He said to himself. "How far we have fallen." He looked around the cluttered old tavern. It was only slightly dirty, kept clean by the efforts of the guilds barmaid Kinana. Kinana is a relatively petite girl with violet-colored hair and green eyes. She had a figure that made many eyes turn towards her as she passed by them. She wore a light green dress that was adorned with white and green laces along with a green ribbon attached on her large chest.

Max watched as she picked up some glasses from the broken down tables humming to herself as she made her way behind the bar to clean them up. He looked back up at the bar and saw the current master of the guild, Macao Conbolt sitting down next to his adviser, Wakaba Mine. Both had serious expressions on their faces as they talked with each other. Every once in awhile they would start yelling at each other only to come back down to glare normally at each other.

Max glanced towards the window. Reedus had changed quite a bit again. From his large round body, the man had slimmed up quite a bit. He was currently wearing something resembling that of a fictional French artist. He had a dark vest over a light shirt with his sleeves rolled up. Around his neck he wore a large light colored ribbon. He also wore a top hat along with a pair of glasses around his eyes that resembled goggles. He was really the only member in the guild who truly smiled anymore.

Max took note of another member sitting down at a nearby table. _'Romeo.'_ He thought as he noted the boys' countenance. Ever since their friends had disappeared over 5 years ago, he had never seen Romeo truly smile. Max wondered how his father, the master, felt about it. Max sighed again looking at the only really good thing left in the guild.

Alzack Connell and his wife Bisca Connell. Their love for one another motivated the other members of the guild, but still it was hard to bear the pain of losing their friends. Max chuckled to himself as he remembered how shy the two of them were back in the good old days. Now look at them…. Happily married and with child. Max couldn't help but feel a little envious of the couple, but he was happy for them nonetheless.

_'Jet and Droy….' _He thought as he saw one relaxing in a chair while the other was stuffing his face with a large chicken leg. _'With Levy gone, it really tore them up.'_ The only other members that were left from the one great Fairy Tail guild were Warren Rocko, Vijeeter Ecor (Who was doing some sort of weird turban dance), and Laki Olietta. She turned out to become quite a pretty girl, with her purple hair tied up into a ponytail. Many guys still tried to whisk the poor girl away from their….. less than accommodating guild.

Nab saw his friend sigh in depression. "Times like this really make you miss them, don't it?" He said to his friend. Max simply nodded before heading up to the bar.

"Another round wont you Kinana?" He asked as the girl simply sent him a smile.

"Sure thing Max-kun." She chirped as she got another glass from the broken down cupboards. Max sighed again.

"Has it really been five years?" He asked himself quietly, but was still heard by Kinana, the master and his tenor. Kinana gave an awkward smile while looking down. They had all been hurt so badly when they had found out the news of their friends' disappearance. Torn down, the guild had barely survived these past five years. They even had to move into a dinky tavern just so the guild could survive. She noticed that both the Master and Wakaba had stopped talking as well and she saw their depressed faces look down at the bar. Kinana didn't know what she could do to bring back the happy spirit. Heck, she didn't even know how to use any magic. She was the only member of the guild who couldn't. She was only an employee.

She rubbed her arm slightly. But this place was the only place that she knew of….. It was her home….. The people in the guild were her family. Even though the guild had to reduce her pay by a large sum, she still loved the guild with all of her heart…. Tears started to well up in her eyes before something caught her attention.

It was a hand….. floating in the middle of the guild hall. She starred wide eyed at the hand. "W-w-what is that?!" She said loudly getting everyone's attention in the guild. Everyone in the guild turned and their eyes widened as they saw the hand floating in the air.

"Macao, what is that?" Wakaba asked. Macao got a tick-mark on his head

"How the hell should I know?!" He said, "And I told you before to call me Master dammit!" Wakaba got right back into his face.

"Yea?! Well I've never heard of a master with a complete lack of dignity like you!" Both men slammed their foreheads together growling ferociously at each other.

"Just in case you guys didn't notice we have a bigger problem here?!" Max shouted out. "It's getting bigger!" He pointed at the hand that was now becoming longer and turning into an arm.

"…What is going on?" Alzack asked more to himself as he watched the arm become bigger. His wife Bisca just shrugged her shoulders.

***AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!***

A piercing scream came through the guild-hall as everyone quickly clamped their hands to their ears in pain. The screaming was coming from what looked like to be a half of a face coming in out of mid air.

"HOLY SHIT IS THAT A PERSON?!" Wakaba shouted out loud trying to shout over the noise of the screaming. The rest of the guild watched in horror as they saw a blonde boy appear out of nowhere. Blood was flowing freely from his body as he made his way into the guild. His clothes were torn and ripped to shreds. The boys entire body had finally made it out of the nothingness from which it came from and with a loud thud, the boy hit the ground hard.

***THUMP!***

The boys screaming ceased as soon as his entire body came out. For a moment, no one made any movement as they continued to stare at the injured boy until the purple haired barmaid realized the situation and rushed over to the blonde.

Quickly kneeling over him, she turned him over and began to use her limited, but useful medical skills to examine him.

"Romeo-kun!" She shouted out snapping the boy to attention. "I need a bucket of boiled water along with rags!" She said urgently getting the boy to nodd his head before disappearing.

"Laki-chan! I need the bandages and wraps from the back room! Max, go with her and grab the disinfectant quickly!" She shouted getting a couple of nods before they too ran out.

"Nab-kun! Wakaba-kun! Come here and help me get him on the table." She said. The two men quickly help her grab the teen and hoisted him on the table. "Master, help me take off his jacket and shirt. We need to know the extent of the damage he's received." Macao nodded and helped the purple haired girl undress the boy. Their eyes widened as they saw large gashes and wounds line the boys body.

"Dang." Kinana whispered to herself, "It's worse than I thought." She turned to Nab. "Get me your sewing kit. We don't have time to take him to the hospital." Nab nodded and ran out the door to his place to grab said materials.

_'Nor could we afford the bill.'_ Thought the current Guild Master. Petty as it may sound, their guild could barely even afford to stay afloat let alone deal with hefty medical bills.

Romeo, Laki, and Max all returned with the items requested and Kinana began to work on the blonde. Taking the rags and cleaning him up as best as she could, she saw the blonde flinch unconsciously as she applied the ointment.

"Alzack! Bisca!" She said while working on the blond. "Go quickly and get Porlyuslca-sama!" She snapped. "Tell her it's an emergency!" Said mages quickly nodded their heads as they charged out of the guild in the direction of their medicinal advisor.

Nab returned a few minutes later huffing and wheezing due to his accumulated weight barely lifting his arm with the materials requested before Kinana snatched them out of his hand before the large man fell on the ground panting like a mad man.

"That's kinda pathetic there Nab." Warren said poking the man with his foot.

"Pant…. Pant…. Shut up….. Pant…." He wheezed out.

After about thirty minutes or so, Kinana wiped the sweat off of her brow as she let out a sigh of relief.

"Well." She started getting everyone attention again. "He should be out of the woods now." Everyone stared for a minute before smiles emerged on their faces at the good news. "But he's still very weak right now. I won't feel better until Porlyslca-sama looks him over." Macao nodded and walked over and looked at the bandaged up blonde. He patted the barmaid on her head affectionately.

"You should be proud Kinana-san." He said warmly, "You saved this man's life. It's very impressive." Kinana blushed brightly in embarrassment at the master's praise. She looked around and everyone was nodding in agreement with the master causing her face to flare up even more.

"I-i-it w-w-was nothing…." She stuttered out. "I-I'm not a medic or anything…. I didn't really do a good job." She muttered. Macao laughed and patted the girl on the head again.

"Nonsense." He said smiling. "I believe when this young man wakes up he won't think that saving his life was nothing." More agreements were heard within the guild members as they once again agreed with the master. Kinana smiled lightly as she looked back down at the blonde seeing if there was anything that she had missed.

Another 15 minutes went by and then the doors to the guild opened. A slim and tall elderly woman with pink hair, tied in a bun on the back of her head by two large pins with crescent moon-shaped edges, and with two bangs of hair left framing her face walked into the guild hall. She had reddish eyes. She was wearing a dark green blouse with a tie around the collar, paired with a long matching skirt and simple shoes. Over this, she had on a crimson-colored cape, with a wide collar decorated by massive dragon horn-like decorations protruding outwards. Both Bisca and Alzack could be seen hiding slightly behind the guild's door shaking in slight fear of the woman.

She walked over to the table where the boy was resting and looked him over with her reddish eyes. "This is the boy I presume." She said getting many nods back in response. "Let's bring him to the bed in the back so we can treat him properly." She said already heading to the back of the tavern.

The guild members brought the boy to the back and left the woman alone with the boy, knowing how she thought that _humans_ would be a distraction to her. For another 30 minutes or so, the guild members sat in silence as they waited patiently for the older Fairy Tail member to come out of the room.

All of their heads snapped towards the door when they heard the sound of a turning doorknob and watched as the woman came out of the room. "He will be fine in about 2 weeks time." She said seriously before she started walking towards the guild door.

As she walked by Kinana, she stopped for a moment before turning to her. "You are the one who treated the young man before I came?" She asked. Her cold stare caused the poor girl to wilt underneath her gaze, but nonetheless she nodded her head in response. "Your work was….. adequate." She said as she then continued to leave the guild. The door shut behind her and no one made a sound for a few seconds after that.

"I don't want to sound like a sissy or anything…." Max said to break the silence. "But that woman scares the panties off of me." With that, Kinana then ran into the room where the blonde boy was currently resting.

"Ara ara…." Muttered Wakaba, "Its been an eventful day now hasn't it Macao." He said. A slight tick-mark showed up on Macao's head.

"Master to you dammit…. Oi what are you doing?" He asked little annoyed now that Wakaba was going through the blondes torn up jacket.

"What does it look like I'm doing asshole?" He said. "I'm trying to see if this kid has any identification on him." He continued fishing through the pockets only for small objects to start falling out of the jacket. "Huh?" He said lifting an eyebrow. Everyone else gathered closer as the man picked up said objects.

"Hmm…" He said curiously as he took out what appeared to be a black headband with a metal plate attached to it. "Look at this symbol….. This must be his guilds mark." He surmised as he saw a strange mark in the center of the metal piece.

"What is this?" He asked holding up a small pointed blade. Its handle was wrapped in tape and there was a small loop on the end forming a ring. He put it down and looked at the other objects. "These look like ninja stars." He said more to himself as everyone looked at the strange objects.

"Oooooo…. Look at these." Laki said as she held up some papers that looked like they had some weird symbols on it. "What do you think these are."

"Laki!" Shouted the Master, "You know better than to pick up foreign objects that could contain dangerous magical powers." Laki pouted slightly as she put the stack of papers back on the table.

"Look there's more of the symbols like that lining the inside of the jacket." Romeo pointed out getting his father to raise an eyebrow at him.

_'How long has it been since Romeo has been interested in something like this?'_ He asked himself before looking at the door where the supposed blonde was. He sighed slightly before moving everyone out of the way grabbing the items.

"HEY!" Came the voices of everybody. Macao simply ignored them and started walking to the back room. Only Wakaba followed

"We don't know what these objects are, so I'm going to keep a hold of them until our injured friend comes to." He said getting many cries from the curious group. Macao continued back into his office where Wakaba stopped in the doorway and leaned against its frame. Macao then proceeded to place everything that the boy had into a secret vault that they had kept hidden.

"I'm sure you must have noticed as well Macao." Wakaba said in a more serious tone. Macao sighed before nodding his head.

"He's a warrior of some type that is for sure." He said getting Wakaba to nod his head.

"You sure it's a good idea to keep him around? He could be dangerous." Wakaba stated getting Macao look at the ground in thought. After another minute or so he looked back up.

"No matter how far we have fallen from the ladder," He started, "We are still Fairy Tail Mages. And we never turn our backs on anybody." He finished in a which couldn't be refuted. Wakaba smirked.

"You're too nice for your own good Macao." He smiled again as he took another puff of his cigar. "That's why you make a pretty decent master." Macao smirked back at the man who walked out of the room. After placing a spell on the vault, Macao went into the room where both Kinana and their mysterious stranger were. He found the purple haired girl now sitting next to the blonde simply looking after him.

"How is he?" He asked slightly startling the young girl. She turned around and smiled at him. "He's fine." She replied. "It seems all he needs now is just time to rest and regain his strength." She smiled warmly at her master, which caused the master to smile back at her.

"That's good to hear." He said. "Come now." He beckoned the girl. "Porlyuslca said that he won't be waking up for a long while now. Let' get some things done before we close up for the night. We'll both stay here for the night and make sure that he is alright. Kay?" He asked getting the girl in front of him to beam him a bright smile as she nodded her head then skipped lightly out of the room. The man chuckled lightly at the girl's carefree attitude for a moment before looking back at the resting blonde.

_'Just who in the world are you? _He asked himself. _'How the hell did you appear out of nowhere?'_ He thought as he too left the room. If he had stayed any longer they would have noticed the blonde's right hand twitch slightly and his lips move.

"…Ku…ra…ma….." He said before his body remained motionless.

* * *

**3 Days Later:**

Everything for the most part was normal within the Fairy Tail Guild…. Well normal for them to say the least. There weren't very many missions up on the Request Board. Only 1 or 2, and they were such low paying jobs, some people would wonder if they were even worth trying to do.

The Master and Wakaba were once again talking/arguing with each other. Nab was still gazing at the Request Board as if his magical mission would appear any second. Kinana was happily humming a simple tune while cleaning up some dirty dishes. The rest of the mages, were basically lounging about the guild, bored out of their minds.

"What to do? What to do?" Max mumbled to himself over and over again. The excitement of the blonde teen appearing out of nowhere lived up its time, now they were tired of waiting for him to wake up….And that had only happened three days ago.

"Well well." Came a voice from the front of the guild. "As always this place is dead from the afternoon on…. That's what I hate about pissant guilds!" The young man in front had poofy dark hair. He had a prominent nose pointing downwards, with each of his nostrils going upwards in a curve, he also had mildly rectangular ears. He looked to be quite muscular, with his forearms being large, and the right one bearing a dark tattoo of his guild's symbol.

He wore a red shirt with short, puffy sleeves, which has some dark padding over the shoulders, seemingly held up by a pair of bands passing below each of his shoulders. Outlined by lighter edges extending to the shirt's thin, rectangular and elongated collar. Around his waist he had a light haramaki-like cloth covered in dark spots, from which a buckled belt emerged, passing over his right shoulder that seemingly held up his large kanabō. The handle was behind his right shoulder. He also wore dark pants reaching down below his knees, paired with light buckled shoes, and had a light band circling his head, parting his curly hair, which shows a pair of short, round horns reminiscent of an oni's.

Another one of the members of his five man posse laughed. "Hehehe! Yeah! There's no spirit here!" He cried out grinning like a fool.

"Teebo." Master Macao said simply as he walked up to the men, Wakaba right behind him. "I told you to stay away from here!" He said harshly. Teebo just grinned wickedly.

"Ara ara… Is that any way to talk to us….." He said. "Members of Magnolia's number one wizard guild, Twilight Ogre?" The rest of the members of Fairy Tail gathered around the master just in case something happened. "You may have once been the strongest guild in Fiore, but that era is over. Between this ramshackle old tavern and Twilight Ogre, the wizard guild of the new age, one glance is all it takes to tell which is more useful to the development and progress of Magnolia."

"Acting big just because you got a huge guild…" Max Sneered.

"That's right!" Warren said, "We've got soul!" Teebo grinned even wider.

"Soul doesn't put food on the plate." He countered, his smile never leaving his face.

"What have you come here for Teebo?!" Macao asked.

"This month's money!" He said simply while Macao flinched. Wakaba noticed.

"Don't tell me you haven't paid them yet Macao?" He asked frantically.

"Call me master damn it!" Macao yelled back.

"You people are late in repaying your debt." Teebo said.

"We didn't get any decent jobs this month!" Macao tried desperately to explain hoping this would placate the men. "I'll pay you double next month, so just be patient!" He yelled out.

"Whoa whoa there." Came the voice of another nameless thug. "Who was it that saved this beat up tavern when it was on the brink of collapse?" He asked cheekily.

"We took on your debt for you, remember?" Said another one of the thugs.

"And if we knew how ridiculously high the interest was gonna be, we never would've turned to you…" Jet said. Laki nodded her head in agreement.

"Did you say something, asswipe?!" Another of the thugs pointed to the man.

"Enough Jet!" Macao said. Jet looked somewhat shocked.

"But…." He started before he was interrupted again.

"Wait 'til next month, and I promise I'll pay!" Macao said to the arrogant guild. Teebo was silent for a moment before letting out a wicked grin and smashed his food into the master face.

"MACAO!" Wakaba cried out.

"Master!" Laki cried as Macao hit the base of the bar.

"Holy shit!" One of the thugs said, "All the way across the room!" He laughed.

"He did a first-rate job of flyin' backwards!" Teebo laughed.

"Bastards!" Droy yelled out.

"How dare you!" Jet said getting ready to fight as the other members of Twilight Ogre grasped their weapons.

"You want to go?" One of the thugs asked.

"DON'T DO ANYTHING!" Macao shouted to his guild while Kinana was trying to help him back to his feet. Everyone tensed up at the command. Neither side moved an inch for a moment.

"Damn it." Wakaba whispered. "You heard the man. Suck it up!" He said to the remaining members. The rest of the Twilight Ogre guild members laughed.

"Pathetic!" Cried out a member as he smashed a nearby table.

"This is the legendary Fairy Tail?!" Yelled another as he smashed other pieces of furniture with his enormous mallet.

"Way lame!" Cried out another.

"HAHAHA!" Teebo just laughed cruelly as he saw the guild being torn from the inside out. Members of Fairy Tail clenched their fists and teeth as they saw the thugs tear apart the guild that they love so much.

"How about joining us babe?" A fat thug member asked Laki as he groped her breast over her shoulder. Other members were drinking the guild's alcohol. The Fairy Tail mages could do nothing as they watched Twilight Ogre demolish their home.

"Ara ara…" Came a voice from the back getting everyone's attention. "I was just having such a nice little nap and here you guys are disturbing my sleep. Didn't anyone ever teach you not to be a public nuisance?... Then again, I guess that would be pretty hypocritical of me with all the stuff I did growing up." Everyone looked at the person who had just spoken. He had his orange pants on, but his entire upper body was draped with medical wraps. He scratched his blonde head as he looked at the destruction that the Twilight Ogre mages had caused. "Ara ara…." He said lazily, "This place is a mess. I hope you guys are going to be able to pay for all of this." He said with a smile.

"Who the hell are you?!" A thug cried out getting the blonde to point at himself owlishly.

"Me?!" He asked as if he were surprised by the question before getting a large grin on his face. "Well I'm glad you asked!" He cried out as he started hopping on one leg ridiculously. "I am the man that brings the both the men and ladies to their knees… for completely different reasons mind you. I am the man that bends the very will of nature to his own. I am the greatest shinobi in existence, the famous toad sennin, Naruto Uzumaki!" He finished rolling his head in a ridiculous manner posing in a grandiose position.

"…."

Silence permeated throughout the guild as Naruto continued to hold his pose. Expressions of shock lay on the faces of his audience. After a moment he noticed their expressions before frowning.

"Damn it." He said to himself standing up straight and putting his hand underneath his chin in a thinking position. "What did I do wrong….. I gotta figure out a way to make that better somehow….That's right! Ero-sennin used had Sakura petals falling from the sky didn't he?" The blonde continued to talk to himself as a huge vein started to bulge on Teebo's forehead.

"Oi! Asshole!" He snarled at the blonde idiot. "Do you know who we are?! Shut up or we'll beat your ass right here." Naruto looked up to the side before looking straight at Teebo confused.

"Hmm…. You say something?" He asked getting Teebo to clench his fist in rage.

"That's it punk!" He said as he started stomping over to the blonde. "You're dead!" He shouted as he reached over his shoulder and grabbed his kanabō lifting the heavy weapon with ease. Naruto was slightly surprised when a purple haired girl got in between them.

"Please Teebo-san." She pleaded with the angry man. "He's still recovering from a grievous injury and he doesn't know what he's doing!" She begged hoping the man would be placated and back off. He merely sneered.

"Shut up bitch!" He said as kicked the girl straight in the face…. Well would have if a certain blonde hadn't appeared right in front of the girl, taking the blow for her. Her eyes widened as she saw the blonde take the hit. Tears started to well up in her eyes before she realized, the kick hadn't even moved the blonde an inch. Teebo's leg was still up besides the blond's head. His mouth agape and his eyes wide open.

"AAAAIIIIIEEEEE!" He shouted out as he started hopping around on one foot grabbing his injured leg. The other members of his gang looked worriedly at their boss.

"Hey Teebo…. You alright man?" One of them asked only to get socked right in the face.

"Of course I'm not alright asshole!" He cried out. "I think he just broke my leg!" He glared dangerously at the blonde teen who had his eyes closed. "You just dug your own grave shithead!" Naruto opened his eyes and Teebo immediately noticed that they had changed in pigment. The blonde's eyes were now yellow, his pupils transformed into horizontal slits. There was also an orange pigmentation on his eyelids, giving him the appearance of wearing orange eye shadow. _'What the hell?...' _Teebo thought.

"So you mean to tell me…." Naruto said curiously. "That because you broke your leg against my face… That you're going to try to beat the shit out of me?" He asked. Teebo growled and lunged at the blond, his kanabō drawn back ready to crush this blond idiot.

"Oh I'm not going to beat the shit out of you!" He said, "I'm gonna kill you!" He shouted as he brought the kanabō down upon the blond.

"NO!" Macao cried out as he lunged for the boy, fearing for his life…. Only to stop when the kanabō stopped an inch away from the boys face. Teebo stared in shock, jaw slack on the floor as he saw how the boy stopped his mighty weapon.

Everyone gazed on in surprise as they watched the boy stop the kanabō with only a finger. He looked up at Teebo…. Then at his kanabō. He gave the kanabō a light tap with his finger before the entire weapon shattered into a million pieces.

"M-M-MY BABY!" Teebo cried out in dismay anime tears rolling down his face as he watched his favorite weapon be destroyed right before his very eyes.

Naruto yawned loudly, stretched his back, and cracked his knuckles. "Well, it looks like to me that you boys need a good ole fashion Uzumaki asskickin'!" he said with a smile getting growls from the Twilight Ogre members. Then, Naruto felt a hand placed on his shoulder. He looked back and saw an elderly man with a mustache gaze into his eyes.

"Son." He said, "Please, that's enough…. We don't need anymore trouble." He said in a defeated tone. Naruto frowned as he gazed into the old man's eyes.

_'He's already given up.'_ He thought. Naruto sighed and Macao felt slightly relieved as he took that the blonde would do as he asked.

"You know what I see Jiji?" He asked getting everyone's attention. "I see a kind man right next to me, whose forgotten what life is truly about." He said looking up at the elderly man who looked back at him in slight confusion. "You say that you don't want anymore trouble….. But sometimes you need more trouble in order to truly defend that which is precious to you." Macao's eyes widened at the blond's statement.

"I see your comrades….. Your nakama here crying here watching as these bastards tear down what is precious to them….. I heard them say that you were once the strongest here in this land….. What happened you might ask? What happened was that you lost sight of what truly makes a person strong." Naruto clenched his fists as he turned to Macao who was still staring at the boy in shock. "They are what makes you strong!" Naruto said loudly as he pointed to the Fairy Tail guild members. "They are your family! They are your precious people!" Naruto then got in the Masters face. "You make sure that they don't cry anymore! You do whatever it takes to see them smile!" The master gaped at the blond as the blond's strange eyes bored into the masters.

_'…..Natsu….'_ Was the only thought of the man along with many of the other guild members.

"You can only become truly strong if you protect that which is precious to you above all else." Naruto stated. "Do what your heart tells you to do! You know what is right!" Naruto backed off slightly from the shocked man grinning at the man. "You guys helped me when I needed it…. That makes you guys my precious people in my book." He said turning around facing the remaining thugs. "That's why I'm gonna kick these guys asses." He said cracking his knuckles again. Teebo's face twitch as his face morphed into one of anger.

"Precious people? Bah!" He sneered. "You're just like the rest of these losers here in this place you call a guild!" He lunged once again at the blonde, this time with his posse right behind him. "We'll show you the meaning of true power!" Teebo launched his fist once again at the blonds face hitting him square in the jaw. The rest of his posse came down punching, kicking, and striking with their various weapons.

Fairy Tail guild members looked on as they saw that the blonde hadn't even blinked at the vicious assault that was being delivered to him. Naruto sighed.

"You guys just don't get it…. Do you?" He said lowly before smashing a fist on the ground causing a huge shockwave to resonate throughout the tavern…. Not a second later, the 5 mages around him all hit the ground hard all of them barely conscious. Naruto picked all of them up off the floor and flung them over his shoulder as he started walking towards the door. "If you guys ever come around here again, I'll make sure that I break every single bone in your bodies." He said as he opened the guild-hall door and punted the five thugs all at once. He whistled as he put a hand over his brow watching the distance that the mages were drop kicked before turning and walked back into the guild.

Naruto blinked as he looked at the remnants of bystanders in the bar. All of them had shocked looks on their faces. "What is it?" Naruto asked genuinely confused before he was mobbed by about half of the small guild cheering and celebrating. Slaps on the back, pats on the head, and thanks were given out to the blonde.

"Oi!" He yelled out at the people patting him and slapping on the back. "I'm still hurt here you know?!" He shouted getting laughs from the guild members and more slaps on the back causing the blond to yell in more pain.

"That was amazing man!" Droy cried out while taking a huge chunk out of his fried chicken leg. "They couldn't even lay a finger on you!" Naruto was slightly grossed out that the man hadn't even tried to swallow at all, but he still went along with the flow.

"I gotta admit." Wakaba said as he walked over to the blonde. "I haven't seen anybody lay the whoopass on that strong in a long time." He chuckled as he took another puff of his cigar. "Gotta hand it to ya kid, that was some pretty good work." He smiled causing the blonde to rub the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Ahh. It was nothing." He said turning slightly red from all the attention that he was receiving.

"Ano…." Came another quiet voice in the back. Naruto gazed over some of the people in front of him only to notice the girl that had tried to defend him slightly poking her fingers in a very familiar fashion to that of a pale-eyed kunoichi that he knew. "T-thank you for saving me." She said quietly turning quite red in the cheeks while looking down. Naruto looked at the girl and gave her a foxy grin.

"That's what friends are for right?" Naruto asked with a smile startling the girl.

"F-f-friends?!" She asked surprised at the statement. The blond nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Of course." He said simply, "Who else would be willing to heal me back to health and then stand up for me against someone?" He asked as if it were the simplest question in the world to answer. The girl turned a bright right and slowly nodded her head causing Naruto to grin at the girl again. They then heard a sigh from the mustached man next to her.

"Son." He said grimly, "I really wish you hadn't done that. Twilight Ogre is a very large guild. They're a lot stronger than us right now. I don't know what we're going to do now that you probably put their men in the hospital." He sighed sadly. The atmosphere quickly dampened as his words registered among the mages. Naruto frowned.

"Then get stronger." He said. "Train your asses off and show them who's boss!" Naruto said. Macao simply shook his head.

"It's a little more complicated than that." He said. "We borrowed a lot of money from them so that our guild could stay afloat and not go under." He explained.

"But we had no idea the ridiculous interest rates that they stacked onto our bills every month." Growled Jet again.

"Every month it seems as if we keep getting even more into debt. I'm not sure how we're ever going to pay it off as well as maintain the guild." Wakaba sulked. Naruto looked at the dejected guild before making his decision.

"Alright then." Naruto said smashing a fist into his hand. "I'll make sure you guys pay off your debt!." He declared getting everyone's eyes to shoot open wide. "But first I gotta talk with this other guild and set them straight on a few rules of fair interest rates." He smiled at the mages.

"Are you insane?!" Macao yelled, "We don't even know you! Why the hell should we trust you?!" Macao ended slightly suspiciously. Naruto looked at the man like he was crazy.

"Cause you guys helped me." He said simply. "I have a debt to pay back to you guys too right?" He reasoned. Macao's stared at the boy in slight shock at what he had just said before shaking his head chuckling a little.

"You're one strange kid." He said quietly. "So how the hell do you think that you can help us?" He asked the boy who cocked his head in confusion.

"…. I dunno…." He said as everyone facevaulted on the floor. Naruto put his hands up behind his head. "I guess that I'll do whatever is needed to help you guys out. I'll talk with that guild place too to see if I can negotiate rates." Macao's eye twitched slightly before a hand was place on his shoulder. Turning he saw that it was Wakaba.

"Geez… Just let the kid go. It couldn't hurt right?" Macao stared at his best friend for a moment before sighing and nodding his head.

"Fine." He relented, "But first he needs to recover. We don't want him looking like he just got out a fight he just lost. That wouldn't help our already dying image in the first place." Wakaba nodded and looked at the blond who was grinning like a fool. There was something about this kid that made everything feel right. After 5 long years of suffering, Wakaba was usually a pretty suspicious person…. But this kid….. He felt different… He felt like something he hadn't felt for many years.

"Alright!" Naruto shouted throwing a fist up in the air before wincing. "Itaiiii!" He said cradling his arm. Kinana rushed over to him.

"Uzumaki-san, you mustn't push yourself." She chided softly only to receive another foxy grin her way causing her face to flare up once again.

"Don't worry about me." He smiled. "I'm a quick healer. I gotta hurry up and help you guys out so I can get back and stop the war." He said getting everyone's attention.

"War?" Wakaba asked. "There haven't been any wars recently. What are you talking about kid?" Naruto looked at the man as if he were stupid.

"Uhhhh…. You know….. The 4th Great Shinobi War… Only the 5 Great Elemental Nations are united to take down Madara Uchiha-teme….. You know… over 80,000 people fighting for the sake of the world stopping the evil bad guy from taking over the world with the moon and all?..." He said dully before looking at the blank looks that he was receiving. "Seriously?" He asked. "You guys haven't heard of it?" Everyone shook their heads.

"We would've heard of a war that size if it were going on kid." Wakaba said. Others in the guild nodded their heads in agreement.

"Come on guys!" Naruto said slightly heated. "I know you guys aren't a part of the Allied Forces and all, but still….. This has got to be the biggest event that has ever happened in the Elemental Nations!" Everyone still had that blank look on their faces.

"Elemental Nations?..." Max asked. "What's that?" Naruto just slapped his hand on his face.

"You gotta be kidding me…." He mumbled. "They don't even know what country they're in?" He asked himself.

"Ano… Uzumaki-san." Naruto looked up at Kinana who was holding some parchment in her hand. "I brought you a map so that you might be able to show us where you are from." She said shyly. Naruto's face brightened up as he was handed the map.

"Thanks!" He said looking at her, "Ummm…" He trailed off as she realized what he wanted.

"Oh! Kinana. My name is Kinana." She bowed slightly to the blonde who just smiled.

"Thanks a lot Kinana-chan!" He said before looking down at the map. Kinana's face turned red once again after hearing how familiar the boy was being with her. Her thoughts were soon interrupted though.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Naruto yelled out as he looked down at the map. "Nothing on here is what is should be! What the hell kinda map is this?!" He shouted.

"What are you talking about Uzumaki-san." Wakaba came up with his hands in his pockets. "That's a map of Earthland." Naruto's face crunched in confusion.

"Earthland?" He questioned the word while Wakaba nodded and pointed to the map.

"That's right. And here we are in the nation of Fiore. The town we are currently in is Magnolia." Naruto's eyes grew wide as dinner plates as he continued looking at the map.

"T-t-that's impossible." He stuttered out. Macao sighed.

"Do you even know how you got here Uzumaki-san?" He questioned the blonde. Naruto looked at the man about to respond, before putting a finger to his agape mouth in thought.

"Well…. Actually…. No." He said. "I was fighting Madara-teme…. Some stuff happened…. And the next thing I know, here I am." He said with a shrug.

"This is a waste of time, Warren." Max called out wanting to just find everything out. "Just go ahead and read the kids mind so that we can have the whole story." Warren nodded.

"Read my mind?" Naruto questioned getting a nod from Warren.

"That's right. With my magic I can read other peoples thoughts." The word magic struck Naruto as odd, but then he saw the man put his fingers up to his temples.

"OH HELL NO!" Naruto yelled as he then stood perfectly still staring at the man. If anyone were to guess, they would have said that the blonde was trying to have a staring contest.

"What the…." Warren muttered to himself before trying again to enter into Naruto's mind. Nab looked at him.

"What's up Warren?" He asked before Warren brought his hands back down.

"There's nothing there. His mind is a void of any thought." He said getting many eyes to shoot open.

"How is that possible?" Macao asked.

"Its just that he literally not thinking of anything at all. He's completely blocking any way that I have to read his mind." Shocked looks passed throughout the guild. "His mind is literally a blank slate. My magic isn't perfect you know. The person needs to be actually thinking something for me to be able to get a good look into their thoughts." They all heard the blonde chuckle slightly as he began to move again.

"Damn. Gotta love meditation." He said more to himself before pointing accusingly at the telepath. "Fuck that!" He shouted out, "I'm not going to have some guy mind rape me! I've seen what that Yamanaka Clan can do. Bunch of mind walkers. So you ain't doing anything to me!" With that he stuck out his tongue and maturely blew a fat slobbery raspberry at the man. Said man's eyebrow twitch violently.

"WE'RE JUST TRYING TO FIGURE OUT THE SITUATION YOU STUPID BLONDE!" Max yelled out starting to get annoyed with the brat, only for the brat to get right back in his face.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING STUPID TEME!" He shouted back. The two butted head violently, growling at each other.

"THAT'S IT!" Max yelled as he punched the blonde square in the face, only for the blonde to retaliate by smashing chair over the man's head. Soon the two were brawling in the middle of the room, breaking things left and right. Throwing various objects here and there. Everyone just stared at the scene in shock before smiles came back to their faces. Every one of them had fond memories of their guild and somehow, this blonde….. whatever he was had brought some of that spirit back.

"AAAAAIIIIIGGGGGHHHH!" Max yelled out as he struggled to get loose from Naruto who was currently sitting on his back, pinning his arms on the ground. Naruto's finger could be found in one of Max's ears.

"HAHAHA!" Naruto laughed out. "Take that! Uzumaki sneak attack. **_'Wet Willy No Jutsu!'_**HAHAHAHA!" He laughed like a mad man as Max tried to get away.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!" I GIVE! GET OFF OF ME!" Max cried out as Naruto grinned brightly jumping off the man.

"Uzumaki-san." Macao sighed, "We didn't mean any harm trying to read your thoughts." He said. "We just wanted to know where you're from and how you got here. From your little entrance into our little guild, the only explanation I can come up with is that you're from Edolas." Naruto cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"E-do-las?" He tried out the words on his tongue.

"Yea." Droy answered this time. "It's like in another parallel dimension or something?" Naruto looked at the man like he was crazy.

"Why the hell would you say that I'm from another dimension?!" He asked. Macao looked at the boy.

"Well….. We thought it was a possibility from the way you appeared in our guild." He said.

"What do you mean?' Naruto asked. Macao sighed again as he sat down and started to tell the blonde how he came to their guild.

* * *

**A Little Later:**

"AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE EEEEE!" Came the scream of a crazy blond haired whiskered teen from inside the tavern. The boy could be seen running in circles, hands over his head, while screaming like a mad man. The rest of the guild just watched the blonde as he ran round and round and round… and round.

"It's got to have been ten minutes he's been screaming like that." Wakaba muttered. Everyone just agreed.

"He hasn't even taken a breath yet." Nab saw slightly awed by the teen lung capacity. He turned to the others. "You don't think he's another dragonslayer do you?….. Cause that would make for one hell of a roar." Everyone silently agreed with the man as they continued to watch the blonde continue to scream his head off.

"Pfft!" Max huffed. "It was impressive for the first five minutes…. Now it's just getting damn annoying!" Most nodded their head in agreement with the man as they continued to watch the blonde. Hey, they didn't have anything better to do that day. Macao just sighed as he turned to Max.

"You mind slowing him down?" He asked getting a grin from Max in response as two magic circles appeared in the man's hands. Sand then flew from the circles encasing the blonde causing him to halt his never-ending scream.

"WHAT THE HELL IS-?! PFFFTTT! HEY ASSHOLE YOU GOT SAND IN MY MOUTH!" Most of the guild members laughed out loud as the blonde struggled to get free. Max was also struggling to keep the blonde encased within the shell.

"Ma-Master! H-Hurry up and do something! I can't hold him for much longer!" He said now sweating. _'Damn.'_ He thought. _'How strong is this guy?!'_

Macao was about to say something when Kinana skipped up to the trapped blonde and flicked his forehead. Naruto stopped struggling and looked blankly at the smiling purple haired girl.

"Now what good is all that screaming going to do?" She asked with a smile closing her eyes and cocking her head to the side cutely.

"B-b-but I don't even know where I am." Naruto pouted. "I'm in a foreign land. Hell, Jiji over there thinks that I'm from some parallel dimension! I don't know what I'm going to do!" By now Naruto had anime tears rolling down his face. Kinana still smiled at the teen.

"Well then why don't you stay here with us then?" She asked getting shocked looks from everyone in the room.

"Oi! Oi! Kinana." Wakaba said. "You shouldn't make statements like that you know?" He said seriously. Kinana looked at the smoking man.

"Well why not?" She asked. "We could help him try to find a way home." She said. "At the same time he could help out the guild. He seems pretty strong if anything seeing how he dealt with that Twilight Ogre guild." Murmurs of agreement resounded throughout the small guild. Macao sighed.

_'It's true….'_ He thought, _'He is an experienced fighter….. We might need his strength especially when Teebo and even his master return to deal with us…..'_ Macao started to rub his temples. _'I guess we have no choice for right now.'_ He started walking up to the now freed blonde.

"So how about it Uzumaki-san?" Macao asked. "We'll help you find a way back to your land, if you help us here in the guild." Macao stuck out his hand for him to shake. Naruto looked at the hand for a moment before grinning.

"You got it Jiji!" The blonde said excitingly. "I'll make this the best damn guild this world has ever seen!" Everyone grinned at the excitement that the blonde radiated. Macao was muttering something about never getting any respect even though he is the master. Naruto looked at his now comrades before looking confused.

"So… What's a guild again?" He asked causing everyone to fall flat on their faces.

* * *

After another little while of explanations coming from the group, the Fairy Tail mages were a little creeped out by the strange look that Naruto had in his eyes.

"Sugoiiiiiii!" He said with stars in his eyes. "You mean that all of you can use magic?!" He said grabbing the hands of Romeo who just tentatively nodded. Naruto beamed at the group like a little 3 – year old child. "So, so can you like pull a rabbit out of a hat?!" He cried out pulling out a top hat from nowhere. "Oh! Oh! I know, you can shove a giant sword through your lovely assistant, and then bring her back to life good as new right?!" He shouted as he brought a huge-ass sword out of nowhere freaking everyone else out. "Oi! I know!...-" The blonde would have continued before a finger flicked his forehead lightly. He blinked his surprise as he saw Kinana let out a cute giggle.

"Not like that silly." She smiled warmly at him. "Romeo, why don't you show him." Romeo nodded his head and Naruto's eyes went wide as he watched a strange circle encompass his hand before becoming encased with a purple flame.

"Sugoiiiii…." He said as he stared at the flame. Romeo chuckled slightly at the amusing expression that was on Naruto's face.

"This is my Purple Flare Magic." He said proudly as he glanced at his father. "It's pretty hot stuff. Water and wind can't even put out this fire." Naruto glanced at the boy.

"Really?" He asked getting a nod from Romeo. "And you don't even need to do any hand signs or anything?" He asked getting confused looks from everyone in the guild.

"Hand signs?" Romeo asked. Naruto nodded and crossed his arms.

"Yea," He said, "Back where I'm from, there were people who could also blow fire out of their mouths or something like that. But they needed to do hand signs."

"I thought you said that this was the first time you've ever seen magic." Macao said getting Naruto to look up at him.

"It is…. I think… If this is magic, then it's pretty similar to what we can use." He said

"And what is that?" Macao asked.

"Jutsu of course." Naruto said as if it were the most simple thing in the world. Everyone just gave him a blank stare. "Damn…. Who the hell hasn't even heard of kickass jutsu." He muttered to himself.

"You mind showing us one of these jutsu of yours?" Macao asked. Naruto looked up at him and grinned nodding his head. He then brought his hands up in a single hand sign.

**_'Kage no Bunshin!'_**

In a puff of smoke, everyone stared as they looked at two identical Naruto's next to the original who was grinning like a mad man. "Pretty neat huh?" He said pounding his chest. Everyone stared for a moment.

"It's just like Wakaba's _Smoke Fake_ technique." Romeo muttered looking at the clone.

_'Strange.'_ Macao thought, _'I didn't feel a shred of magical energy leaving his body. Then how is it possible for him to be doing this.'_ He continued to analyze the clones.

"So wait." Max said getting everyone's attention. "If you didn't have any mages or wizards from where you're from….. Then why do you have these techniques?" Naruto grinned brightly at everyone.

"That's easy." One of the clones said.

"We're Shinobi!" All three simultaneously chorused. The mages in the guild stared at the teen for a moment.

"What kind of ninja wears orange?" Max said looking at his pants.

"The badass one's that's who asshole!" Naruto shook his fist at the man.

"I thought ninjas were supposed to be like all quiet and stealthy." Nab said to Vijeeter who just nodded his head in agreement. Naruto's eyebrow twitched dangerously as he heard the comment.

"OI!" He yelled out, "I can be stealthy when I want to be!" He cried out getting a couple laughs from the people.

"I don't know about that…." Drawled out Max. "Why don't you prove it to us then, ninja-boy." He smirked at the blonde who looked as if he was about to blow a gasket. His smile faded when he saw the teen smirk.

"Alright fine. You want me to be sneaky? Then get a load of this!" He cried out standing up with his clones. They stood there for a moment while everyone looked on with slight anticipation. After a minute or two Max was getting annoyed again.

"Hey! Aren't you going to do anything?!" He shouted pointing to the blonde and his clones who just looked back at the man.

"What are you talking about?" One of the clones asked. "The boss isn't here anymore."

"The…. Boss?" Max said slowly before the three Naruto's in front of him disappeared in a puff of smoke. Eyes widened as everyone started looking around the guild hall searching for the blonde.

"EEEEEEEP!" Came from Kinana who had just felt someone poke her sides causing her to let out a cute yelp. Everyone turned quickly to her and saw a grinning blonde behind the girl.

"HA! Told ya you bastard!" Naruto shouted at Max who merely crossed his arms complaining about troublesome blondes. "By the way nice hair!" Naruto yelled out. Max looked slightly confused at the blonde before grabbing one of his longer bangs and looked at it. He gapped for a moment.

"W-W-WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY HAIR?!" He screamed out as he ran to the closest mirror that he could find. Everyone stared at the man in shock….. Before many began snickering at the man's misfortune. "WHY THE HELL IS MY HAIR HOTT PINK?!" With that Max ran out of the guild tavern as fast as he could trying to save face and fix the problem. Everyone glanced at Naruto who had a blinding grin plastered onto his face

"Sugoi!" Romeo said as he trotted up to the blonde. "That was so cool Naruto-san!" He said as he let out a slight smile at the teen. Macao's eyes widened slightly once again as he saw his son interact with the blond enigma who was currently patting his boy on the head grinning like a fool. Macao's eyes softened.

_'Maybe….. Maybe things are finally starting to look up.'_

**_*GROWL!*_**

Everyone looked around in surprise as they tried to identify the source of the sound….. All of them honed in on the blonde enigma in front of them and saw him smile sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head slightly embarrassed.

"Heh…. You guys got any ramen in here?" He asked hopefully.

* * *

"Wow." Naruto said as he looked at the girl in front of him. About 20 bowls of ramen could be seen stacked up next to him. Most of the members of the guild gaped at the massive amount of ramen the boy had just consumed. "Thanks so much for helping me heal Kinana-chan!" He smiled brightly at the barmaid whose face lit up bright red at the attention that many of the grinning members were giving her.

"M-m-my p-pleasure Uzumaki-san." She said stuttering slightly. Naruto just waved his hand.

"Mah mah…. Just call me Naruto. We're friends now right?" He said to the blushing girl. Romeo sat next to the blonde and looked up at him.

"Hey Naruto-san." He said. "How did you beat up those five guys all at once?" He asked getting other members of the guild to really pay attention. Naruto grinned.

"Cause I'm awesome! That's how!" He said loudly again thumping his chest in a manly way. Many members sweat dropped at the blonde's statement. Naruto grinned at the boy next to him. "If you train hard, maybe one day you too can be as awesome as I am!" He smiled at the boy who looked at the man blankly, before he too let out a small smile.

"Hey….. Naruto….. ni…." He said quietly causing the blonde to look down at him. "Would you help… train me?" He asked hesitantly. Naruto stared at the boy for a moment before a large grin once again was plastered on his face.

"Of course!" He said loudly as he slapped the boy heartily on his back. Romeo sat there for a second registering his words before looking back up at the blonde hopefully.

"Really?" He asked excitingly. Naruto nodded his head.

"Hell yea!" He said, "Now instead of having just one badass apprentice, I'm gonna have two!" He shouted out.

"You've trained someone before Naruto….-kun." Kinana asked, and said that last part quietly. Naruto nodded.

"Yep!" He said happily, "Konohamaru…. Kid is freaking awesome if you asked me. Helped him learn a ton about being a shinobi…. But then the little gaki gets a little power trip just because he makes chuunin while I'm a freakin gennin…. Still…." He muttered to himself before turning to Kinana. "I tell you Kinana-chan life isn't fair!" She stepped back slightly as the boy had anime tears once again running down his face only for the next second, he had an arm around Romeo.

"Stick with me gaki." He said. "We're gonna make you the most badass mage there ever was on the face of this Earthland planet. Your fire magic, is going to make an Uchiha's look like someone just passed gas" Romeo had no idea what an Uchiha was, but he was excited to become stronger regardless. Kinana giggled at the blonds antics. Heck, everyone in the guild smiled as Romeo and Naruto talking enthusiastically about how badass he was going to become.

* * *

**Twilight Ogre Guild Hall:**

A few days later, Naruto found himself lazily sitting back on the couch that he was relaxing in. In front of him was a middle-aged man. He had a shaved face with a haircut resembling a military recruit. His jaw was broad, with wide lips, and a thick nose. Along the brim of his nose, was a pair of tinted glasses. He was wearing a pinstriped suit and pants with a purple cape over the suit that has a button with the Twilight Ogre emblem. This was the guild master of Twilight Ogre, Master Banaboster. The man looked at Uzumaki as he took another puff of his large cigar.

"I'm telling you brat, there's nothing to discuss here." He said taking another puff. "Pay us back the money we lent you and the slate will be wiped clean." Naruto just smiled warmly at the man.

"That might be easy for you to say, but as you know we have a surprising lack of money issue here. It's actually amazing that we have been able to get by. Money's not going to magically appear just because you are taunting us." Naruto replied casually

"AHHHH?!" Banaboster growled out, "You tryin' to pick a fight with me?!" Naruto just held up a hand.

"Not at all." He said calmly, "I'm just letting you know of the situation." He gestured around the room. "Besides, I've been taking a look at all of the account books here and there and did some research about Twilight Ogre's organization. One look at it and it's pretty obvious that there is something odd about income and expenditures." Banaboster stood up, clenched fists.

"Are you accusin' me of something here?!" He asked angrily.

"Perish the thought." Naruto chuckled, "We'll pay back the money that we borrowed along with the legitimate interest….. Someday…." He said. Banaboster's fists clenched tightly.

"And I'm tellin' you to pay up right now, you damn brat!" Banaboster shouted at the blonde. The blonde merely smiled at the man.

"Mah mah…. Let's start by recalculating the interest." He said. Banaboster got in the teens face.

"You beat up five of my guys!" He said pointed at the heavily injured men off to the side. "First, our debtors open up a can of whoop-ass on us and then they don't pay what they owe? You're makin' our guild lose face here! Don't you care about your reputation as well?!" Naruto just blinked at the man.

"Huh? I came here today to talk about money, but you want to bring honor into it too?" Naruto asked. The veins on Banaboster's head grew larger.

"We don't have money or honor, thanks to you!" He shouted as he kicked the table in front of him to the side. Naruto sighed.

"Pay back what you owe." Naruto said getting the man to blink at him. "That's your guilds creed." Naruto's eyes shot open and glared at the man. "That's how you want to play it, yes?" Bright gold flames started to encircle the blonde on the couch. "Five years…. Of property damage to my guild and violence towards my comrades….." Naruto's body began to glow as well, his eyes changing in color. "We're obliged to pay you back for all of that." The members of Twilight Ogre began to back up in slight fear from the sheer amount of power they could feel radiating from the blonde. "For five years, you've made my friends suffer…. Honestly, it pisses me off just to think about it…" Banaboster gulped audibly at the now transformed blonde. "Hey Jiji." He said getting right in his face. "It's a war you want?" He growled out. Banaboster was sweating profusely.

"W-w-wait!" He cried out.

* * *

**Outside Twilight Orgre:**

"I don't know if showing him where this guild was helped us all that much." Wakaba said as both he and Macao watched the guild-hall start shaking back and forth. Explosions were going off left and right within the hall. "….You think that we should help him? I mean, we really don't know how strong that kid is." He asked slightly concerned for their new member. Macao sighed.

"I think he'll be fine on his own….. You and I both saw it. He's a skilled fighter." Wakaba chuckled.

"I thought the idea was to talk it out, but I guess that wouldn't fly now would it? But still, it feels kinda good getting some retribution for everything that they've done to us, doesn't it?" He asked while Macao smiled.

"I don't know what it is about this kid." He said, "But he reminds me so much of all of them…." He said sadly. Wakaba grimaced.

"I know what you mean…." Wakaba agreed.

"Romeo even smiled for the first time years." Macao said softly pointing his saddened face to the street. Wakaba glanced over to the man.

"Heh…. I think this kid is just what the guild needs right now." Wakaba said with a sad smile as they continued to watch the destruction of the building in front of them. Screams and cries of pain could be heard from within.

* * *

**END**

**I'm sorry to say that I'm ending it here. I would have written more, but the next section I think is going to be pretty long, so then this would have probably been well over like a ton of words. Anyways so there you have it. **

**Need a beta for this story if anyone is interested. Now I need to work on my other stories. It's not like I am meaning to slack on the other stories or anything like that. I just get these ideas in my head and I can't get them out. Alright so here we go. Thanks guys for participating in my poll that was up here were the results. **

**Shinobi Knight :147 votes**

**The Demon of Fairy Tail: 73 votes**

**So that means that I will work on Shinobi Knight first before I do the Demon of Fairy Tail. **

**So people, I know that this story was a lot of canon, but that should be it for a little while. Then next couple chapters should be Naruto getting to know the guild without the main characters of Fairy Tail…. Should be interesting….. Maybe…. Oh and Naruto will be interacting with the other guilds as well in this time period.**

**Anything else…. I don't think so…. So Hope you guys like the intro to this story. I hope you guys review and let me know what you think. No flames guys as usual. Constructive criticism always welcomed. I just got some good advice what to do with some of my other fics from other authors….. I like that. Anyways. Keep it real guys. Now I gotta spend the rest of my Saturday night and most of tomorrow studying like a mad man. Later.**


	2. Rebuilding

**Another day another chapter. I'm surprised on how many hits I got on this one. We'll see where this goes though. Hopefully it goes in a good direction. Anyways, I don't got much to say today so here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Rebuilding**

* * *

"WE'RE BAAACK!" Naruto shouted as he kicked in the tavern door to the guild. His state of dress was slightly different now from when he had arrived in Magnolia. Instead of his orange and black tracksuit, Naruto was now wearing black ninja pants, a sleeveless black undershirt. Over which he had on an orange chunnin vest that was left unzipped showing his black undershirt. On his right shoulder, stamped in orange, laid the guild's mark for Fairy Tail. Naruto tightened his leaf headband a little giving the rest of the guild members a huge grin.

"Guess what guys?!" He said excitedly, "We're no longer in debt!" Everyone's eyes widened as they stared at the blonde ninja who was grinning like a fool. Both Macao and Wakaba came walking through the door behind the shinobi.

"M-m-master?!" Alzack cried out. "Is it true?!" Everyone looked at the master for confirmation. Macao regarded the mages before he too let out a smirk.

"You better believe it." He said grinning along with Wakaba.

"Kinda felt like the old days if you know what I mean. He whooped their asses so hard, I'll be surprised if they even continue being a guild." He smiled. Everyone else in the room stood there shocked for a moment before smiles started forming on their faces.

"ALRIGHT!/YEA!" Cheers went out as they rushed the blonde once again celebrating the recent news. Naruto grinned at the other mages.

"Naruto….-nii…." Naruto looked down and saw Romeo smiling slightly. "Thank you…." He said quietly. Naruto smiled at the young boy bringing up his thumb in a Gai-sensei like pose.

"Yosh!" He cried out. "Alright. Now the only thing we gotta worry about is fixing this place up!" He said as he spread his arms gesturing to the entire guildhall. It was true. There were many patches and holes that could be seen scattered throughout the walls. The barmaid of the guild had cleaned the guild as best as she could, but they just didn't' have the finances to bring in the materials to fix up the guild.

"But how?" Droy said taking another huge bite of his chicken leg. "We don't have money to make the repairs necessary Hell, we're barely staying afloat as it is."

Naruto held his chin as he thought for a moment. "How do you guys normally make money?" Naruto asked after a minute. Jet responded by pointing his finger at the 'Request Board'.

"Usually people send in requests for us to undergo missions….. But ever since we've become such a minor guild, people have lost interest in us and now we barely get enough missions to get by each month." Naruto walked up to the board and looked at it. "Even the missions that we do get." Jet continued, "They are for such a low rate, that they're not even worth going on in the first place." Naruto squinted at the board for a second, looking at the couple different missions that were there.

"So kinda like our missions huh?" Nartuo mumbled to himself. Jet looked up at him.

"Your missions?" He asked getting the blonde to nod his head.

"Yeah." He said, "In our village, we would get mission requests as well ranging with difficulty. We rank the missions by letter, D being the easiest to S, double S, or even triple SSS missions. Those are the most difficult to perform and they go for a ridiculous amount of money." Jet nodded his head in understanding.

"I see." He said, "Sounds just like our own missions here. S-class missions are by far some of the toughest tasks out there… Yea these are barely enough to pass off as your D missions it sounds like." Naruto nodded his head before reaching out and taking the papers down. Turning around, he thrust his fist into the air.

"YOSH!" He cried out again. "Let's get these ones done as fast as we can!" He said grinning.

"B-but they're not even worth doing!" Warren said. Naruto just nodded his head.

"Maybe, but hey. You never know what could happen on the mission. You might get more than you thought you would. Or find something valuable. Regardless, we need money right?" He asked rhetorically. "We won't make any by just sitting on our asses here and doing nothing. So you and you." He pointed to Max and Warren. "We're going to be going on this mission right here." He said as he handed the poster to Max who looked down at the mission details.

"This mission is going to suck." He muttered as his eyes scanned the words. Warren nodded as he read Max's mind with his magic. Naruto created a clone next to him who just saluted him.

"You guys are going with my clone here to get it done. You should be able to get it done by late tonight if you guys hurry." He said, getting muttering from both of the men. He then turned to Jet and Droy.

"Alright, and we are going on this mission here." He said handing the mission to Jet getting a sigh from the man.

"I guess we have no other choice." He said softly.

"Hey…. Naruto-nii." Romeo said quietly, "What can I do to help." Naruto looked at the boy and blinked.

"Well, these are the only two missions that the guild has at the moment….. Mmm." He thought for a minute before snapping his fingers. "I got it!" He said smiling. "Why don't you meet me out back while I get some things here, we're gonna start with your training right now!" Romeo blinked before getting a huge grin on his face. He nodded his head as he ran towards the door to head out back. Many of the other mages followed curious to see what the blonde had in store for their youngest member. Macao chuckled.

"I dunno." He said slightly dejected. "Maybe you should be the Master of the guild here. I haven't seen this kind of hope in their eyes for many years." He smiled sadly as he remembered the tough years that they had endured. Naruto put a comforting hand on the man's shoulder.

"You did what you had to." Naruto said seriously slightly surprising the man. "You are the only reason why this guild is still afloat in the first place right? You kept their spirits here and that's the most important thing." Macao stared at the boy for a second wondering if this was the same goofball who had apparently entered into their guild. Naruto sighed.

"These people…. They trust you…. They love you…. They truly are your family Jiji. They look up to you…. And they'll follow you to the ends of the planet." Naruto looked at the man and smiled. "If that's not the makings of a good leader, then I don't know what would be." Macao's eyes widened at the blondes statement. "Sure you've had some rough patches…. But hey…. You're still here." Naruto stuck out his fist to the older man. "Let's not look back, but only forward from here on out." Naruto grinned. Macao stared at the boy for a moment, pondering the words that he had just declared before he sighed and put on a grin of his own.

_'One last time I suppose….. We have hope.' _He thought as he bumped fists with the younger man. "Sure thing….. Gaki." He smiled.

* * *

"I wonder what Naruto-san has in mind to help out Romeo-kun." Alzack said to the small group while they watched Naruto walk up to the excited boy. He wife smiled.

"No idea." She said, "But hopefully it's entertaining." Many of the members nodded their heads as their eyes followed the blonde who was trailed by the master and Wakaba.

"So Naruto-ni!" Cried out Romeo, "What are you going to teach me first?!" The boy was practically jumping up and down hoping that he would be learning some awesome fighting move.

Naruto stood there for a moment, hand under his chin thinking again before brightening up and snapping his fingers. "That's it!" He said as he flicked open one of the pouches on his vest and a small scroll dropped into his hand. Unfurling the scroll he added some chakra to it and in a puff of smoke, appeared a set of chains that were attached to kunai.

Everyone else looked on in interest at what the blonde had produced. "Well that's a roundabout way of using _Requip_ magic isn't it?" Wakaba said as the Master slightly nodded his head still looking on in interest.

"These shinobi sure have some similar techniques as we do." Max said. Romeo stared at the chains for a second before looking up at Naruto in confusion. Naruto just smiled.

"Romeo, you said earlier that if you manipulate your flames in a way, they won't burn you right?" He asked getting a nod from the boy.

"Yea…. I can even grip onto stuff with it." He said as a magic circle formed in his hand and a stream of purple flamed gripped a nearby stone before being hefted into the air. Naruto grinned even wider before nodding his head.

"Alright! Then here is what we are going to do." He said, "We're…. going to play a little game called 'Catch the most awesome, handsome, powerful, sexy shinobi in the world!'" He cried out. Everyone slightly formed sweat drops on the back of their heads.

"Did he really need to name it that?" Warren asked while everyone agreed. Romeo looked up at the blonde.

"…..Uh….. What?" He asked confused. Naruto brushed him off.

"The key thing though, is that you can only use your magic to get me." Naruto said. "You can't run. You can't walk. The only thing that you're allowed to do to move yourself is to use your magic." Everyone stared at the blonde as if her were crazy for a minute.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! NO ONE CAN DO THAT!" Romeo shouted at Naruto who was still smirking.

"Oh really?" He asked as he threw one of the chains with the kunai attached, at a tree, sticking the weapon deep in the wood before yanking on the chain causing his own body to fly though the air until he landed neatly on the tree branch. Everyone stared at the blonde for a moment. Naruto grinned back at Romeo. "I'm also not allowed to do anything except use these chains. So come on Romeo-gaki….. Come get me!" He cried out waiting for the boy to make a move.

Romeo stared at the hyperactive blonde going over what he was supposed to do before letting out a sigh. "Alright then." He said, "Let's see where this takes me." A magic circle filled his hand once again as he launched a stream of purple fire at the branch the blonde was on effectively wrapping the flame around it. He then yanked on the fire, mimicking what he had seen the blonde do with his chains. The boy felt his body start to move through the air…. For about a foot before he fell flat on his face.

"WAH! Ooomf!" He cried out as his face met the dirt.

"HAHAHA!" Naruto laughed out loud. "Come on Romeo! I know you can do better than that!" The Blonde yelled out encouragingly. Romeo just growled as his hands lit up and tried again, only to move slightly farther before his flames died out. Everyone watched in amusement as the boy tried and tried again, only for his face to hit the dirt over and over again.

"Well…. That's an interesting training method." Wakaba smirked as he watched the boy start yelling at the blonde in the tree who was now goading the child by smacking his own butt. Macao nodded, analyzing the training.

"Yes it is…. But it is smart," Many looked back at their master. "Romeo may have _Purple Flare_ down, but he is nowhere near a master of it." Macao elaborated. "This will help him to understand the meaning of actually controlling the flames with your own will. By lifting his own body off of the ground, he needs to make his own flames denser, otherwise his flames won't be able to grip the wood. To do this he needs to start releasing more magic." Macao paused as he watched his son fall on his face again. "This is not only training his control over fire, but it's also helping to expand his own personal magic reserves." Everyone listened carefully to what the master was saying. "But this training does not end there, it also works on his physical stamina as well. To be able to hoist yourself to that height takes some muscle. The way that Uzumaki-san lifted himself up there with ease goes to show you how strong he really is… It's going to be quite a while before Romeo-kun will be able to even come close to getting to our new addition to the guild." He said as he once again saw his son land on his head.

Everyone laughed as they saw Romeo begin to curse at his aniki while Naruto continued to make ridiculous faces at the boy. A few minutes later launched one of his chains and brought himself down from the tree. He then created a clone right next to him.

"Alright!" He said, "You know what to do!" He turned to Romeo. "Kay Romeo-gaki, my clone will take my place for right now until you can catch him. In the meantime…." He turned to the rest of the guild. "We have some missions to work on!" He yelled out as he and a couple of his other clones came and grabbed Max, Warren, Jet, and Droy… Well about three clones had to grab Droy, before effectively dragging them off.

"Oi! Oi!" Max cried out, "I can walk by myself you damn blond!" He yelled out as he struggled to get off of the blonde. Other complaints were heard by the other mages as well.

"YOSH! LET'S GO!" He yelled out ignoring the roaring complaints of his companions. Everyone else at the guild sweat dropped.

"….Y-you think they're going to be ok?" Laki asked slightly concerned. Macao glanced back at his boy who he noticed was able to travel a little higher in the air trying to probably strangle the laughing clone from the tree. He sighed before letting out a small smile.

"I'm sure that they'll be just fine." He said.

* * *

"pant…pant….Please….pant….. Naruto… No more…pant…..pant…..I'm begging you." A tired Jet panted out, soaking in sweat as he continued to chase after a chicken that was in their little ranch.

"Quit your whining!" Naruto yelled throwing his fist in the air. "You said you had some serious speed magic thing! Hell, I'm faster than you right now and I'm not even that fast!" During their little mission, Naruto had gotten to know both Jet and Droy a little better along with Max and Warren. When he had heard that Jet's magic was in speed, he was really excited until he actually saw it in action. Naruto deadpanned and easily beat Jet in a little race that they had. So to help Jet improve his training, Naruto took a page out of Gai-sensei's book and strapped on a ridiculous amount of leg weights with seals to increase Jet's leg muscle strength.

"Who the hell does this kind of training?!" Jet yelled back at the blonde.

"Would you just shut up and catch that damn chicken!" Naruto yelled back. "You're not even wearing an eighth of what my friend used when he was thirteen!" Jet continued to yell at Naruto how that was impossible when they both saw 'Shadow Gear's' largest member fall on his face right in front of them.

"pant….pant…..I-I can't... go on any longer….. pant." Naruto just slapped his face. These guys had some really powerful magic stuff going on, but if they couldn't even condition their body, against someone like him, they would be dead in like ten seconds. "Why….. do I have….. to do…. pant…. This again? My magic doesn't need me to run around." He gasped out. Naruto just sighed.

"Listen, just because your magic is stationary, doesn't mean that you can the same all the time. Sometimes you need to be able to move around to get to different areas. Besides…." Naruto deadpanned. "You could probably lose the weight." A tickmark formed on Droy's eyebrow.

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT I CAN'T DO ANYTHING BECAUSE I'M FAT?!" He shouted. Nartuo wiggled a finger in his ear to stop the ringing.

"No. Actually, I had a larger friend back in my village. But he was able to utilize his body and turn it into a weapon. He was still quick as well, and was able to move around easily without tiring out." Naruto responded before grabbing the fat man off the ground. "Now get to it, five more laps about the guild ranch."

"Why the hell should I listen to you?!" Droy shouted in Naruto's face who just sighed before walking over to the man and slapping a piece of paper in the middle of his back where he couldn't reach. "What did you do?" Droy asked. Naruto gave him an evil grin.

"That….. is a shock tag." Naruto said happily. "Every time you bitch to me about something, that little baby there, will light you up like a firecracker." Droy was about to yell at the blonde again before,

***BZZZZTTT!***

Droy yelled out in pain as the electricity coursed through his body. When the current stopped he glared at the blonde again, who was just shaking a finger at the man. "Ah ah. Go on now get moving. Unless you want some more electroshock therapy?" Naruto said with an evil grin. Droy grit his teeth as he got back up and started jogging slowly around the guild. Jet looked at the blonde.

"You're evil you know?" He said with a dull look. Naruto just grinned.

"Meh, he loves me!" Naruto said with a grin while Jet said something to the equivalent of 'Yea right.' "Anyways, we'll work on what he can do with his magic in a little bit. First he needs to get his body in order. I mean, what happens if someone comes around and can somehow counter his magic? He would be a sitting duck." Naruto said. Jet thought about what the blond had said and slowly nodded his head in understanding. It was weird. Jet thought the blonde in front of him, while being pretty strong from the looks of it, he was basically a moron when it came to everything else….. But then he had these ideas and other things that the blonde would say, that really made it seem like he knew what the hell he was talking about.

Jet glanced over in the center of the courtyard to see six more of Naruto's clones surrounding Max. They appeared to be throwing stones at the man, while he was blindfolded. Max grunted with effort as he tried to anticipate the attacks and used his sand to defend himself.

"Why am I doing this again?" He asked.

"Come on. I have a buddy back home who could do stuff like this in his sleep." Naruto decided not mention that his friend also had a huge mass of living chakra that was in his system that defended any oncoming attacks….. But hey, it still worked like that even after the Akatsuki had extracted the Ichibi out of him. "Besides look at it this way. If you never have to worry about defending again, you can mainly focus on your offensive moves." Max just sighed. It sounded logical, but it was a pain to be hit by these damn rocks.

Jet looked over to see both Warren and another clone sitting down in lotus position talking with each other.

"So what you're trying to tell me is that there is more to my magic than just telepathy?" Warren asked trying to see where the blonde was going with this. Naruto nodded his head.

"I think so." Naruto said honestly, "You say that your magic involves reading people's minds and being able to project your thoughts into theirs right?" Warren nodded his head. "Then you should be a freakin awesome genjutsu master!" Naruto said happily.

"Gen-jutsu?" Warren tried the word. Naruto happily nodded his head.

"Yea! Illusions you know?" Naruto said as Warren widened his eyes.

"I can't do that!" He exclaimed. Naruto just waved him off.

"I don't see why not." Naruto shrugged. "An illusion is just something that our mind thinks it sees right? If you can project certain thoughts into people's heads, you should be able to stimulate the brain just right to cause them to think that what they are seeing really isn't there." Warren looked at the blonde as if he were crazy until he really thought about the possibility of that. If that were true…. Then his magic abilities could really sky rocket.

"But… Where would I even start with that?" He asked trying to mull around the idea. Naruto shrugged.

"I dunno." He said simply, "I just thought it would be possible….. What if you just visualized a picture and tried to send that picture into my head?" Naruto suggested. Warren thought about the idea for a moment before nodding his head.

Jet then turned his head again to see Romeo cursing while falling out of a tree. He smiled lightly at the boy. He really had gotten stronger physically and with his magic. He was now able to get from the ground up into the tree and move from branch to branch. But he was still pretty slow on the uptake and nowhere near catching the blond yet.

_'Maybe we can really rise up after all this time.'_ Jet thought as he started chasing the chicken with new determination in order. Naruto smiled as he saw Jet gain his 8th wind.

_'You guys will be the best.' _He thought.

* * *

Naruto stood in front of a large cage in what looked to be like a sewer. He put a hand on what looked to be wrinkled gray fur. It was cold to the touch and slightly slimy.

"Kurama…." Naruto said with wide eyes. "What the hell happened to you?" He asked more to himself. The gigantic beast, let out a whimper as it lay motionless in the sewer. The once proud and mighty 9-tailed fox, lay almost broken at Naruto's feet. His fur was gray and matted. It clung onto the beast bones and gave him more of a skeletal look.

Naruto looked at the beast again and rubbed its muzzle. "Don't worry buddy." He tried to say comfortingly. "We'll get you fixed up in no time."

* * *

Over the next month, rumors had begun to spread all over Fiore about the new addition to the lamest guild in all the nation. It was said that this mage was rebuilding the guild's reputation a little. If one ever walked close enough to the guild, they would hear the sounds of hammering and construction work going on.

There was little change with the state that Kurama was in. It did look like his fur was gaining more colour though. Naruto hoped that with time, his friend would regain all of his strength back.

Naruto was working on the rooftop of the guildhall, happily hammering away while humming a tune that he made up. Over this past month, jobs had started to come to the guild more frequently. In fact, many of the missions that were posted, Fairy Tail ended up usually bringing in more money than the reward was asking for allowing for repairs to be made on the structure of the guild. Finances were still tight, but at least they now had enough money to stay afloat easily enough.

Naruto wiped the sweat from his brow and stretched his sore muscles. He hadn't been able to really search out any possible route back to his homeland, but that wasn't to say that he was unhappy about that by any means. Fairy Tail quickly grew on him and he soon began to see the tiny guild as family. They had all made rapid improvements, both in magic and physical strength.

He was surprised to learn that Laki was able to use _Wood Make _magic. It reminded him a lot of Yamato-sensei….. Until she actually used it, creating tons of weird shapes that just popped out of the ground. Naruto tried to remember how Yamato-sensei utilized his jutsu and helped Laki be able to better control her magic. Instead of just slamming her fists into the ground to create the wood, she could now cast the wood out of her hands….. And instead of just random shapes, she could now focus on a single object and bend it to her will. She had been able to create a cage much like Yamato-sensei's to trap a bunch of bandits that were causing trouble on the road.

Alzack and Bisca were quite the pair when they worked together. Naruto was amazed at how flawless their teamwork seemed to be when they fought alongside with one another. Though Naruto still found a way to help out the shooting duo, he asked for a couple of their guns and for two straight days, Naruto worked on the weapons. Carving and engraving seals on both sides of the weapons. They were a little freaked out when he asked for their blood to be put on the seals, but they did so anyways.

When they got the guns back, they went wide-eyed with shock at the results that they produced. Bisca was shooting great balls of fire from her shotgun, while Alzack was shooting small rounds of lightning from his pistols. Naruto explained to them that everyone had a natural affinity to a particular element and that they could expand on it the more used to it they got. He told them that even though it looked like magic, it was actually chakra that they had used to produce the results. Since it was both a spiritual and physical sense of energy, they had to be careful in how they utilized the weapons, because if they weren't they could die. If they continued to condition their bodies though and train in their magic, Naruto was confident that they would be able to master their newly formed weapons.

Bisca was so excited that she gave Naruto a little thank you kiss on the cheek causing the blonde to light up from embarrassment. Alzack laughed before muttering something about him better not getting any wise ideas.

Vijeeter was an odd one to work with. Naruto had known people who were weirder, but still to say the least, it was different working with the man. The man was already agile and had a unique style of fighting that Naruto liked. His dance magic improved by bounds though. Naruto worked hard with the man to increase the radius of reach with his magic, which increased the strength, speed, and defense of his allies. In all honesty, Vijeeter was a valuable support mage. He also found that he could slow down the movements of his opponents, or even drain their magic quickly. He was having still trouble though, being able to bind his opponents still, but he was training hard so that it would be effective.

Nab was also on the Droy's-way-to-stay-lean fitness program as well. The man had amazing magical talent, but he couldn't support it long with his body's current edurance. The man's magic was the ability to channel various animal spirits. One second the man could be as fast as a cheetah, the next, throw out a strike with the strength of a gorilla. Naruto had helped the man learn how to channel through simultaneous spirits at once instead of relying on just one possession at a time. There was a danger to this though. The more animal spirits that he took on at once, the more he would lose tract of his humanity. The spirits would fight for dominance over the man's soul if he were not careful enough. So it was a slow process, but they were currently trying to work with three different spirits being channelled within his own soul.

The only member of the guild that Naruto really hadn't worked with were Reedus, Wakaba, and the Master. He was surprised to find out that Kinana didn't use magic being with the guild. But she expressed her love for the guild by saying that they were there when they needed her most, so she was returning the favor.

Naruto smiled as he thought about the barmaid. She was a very kind and sweet girl. Really did remind the blonde of a certain Hyuuga back in his land.

"NARUTO!" He heard a feminine voice and looked down to see said girl on the ground looking back up at him. He smiled and waved to her as he flipped off of the roof and landed neatly next to the girl.

"Hiya Kinana-chan!" Naruto said cheerfully. The girl smiled back at the blonde.

"Thank you Naruto-kun for working so hard repairing the guildhall." She said as she looked over his work. "It really helps us out a lot and I don't have to be constantly worrying that one day the roof would cave in over our heads." She smiled brightly at the blonde.

"Not a problem Kinana-chan. I used to do this kind of thing when I was in my village anyways." Naruto mentioned. Kinana looked around and saw various members of their guild training hard to become stronger. Droy was even beginning to look a little skinnier as well.

"Everyone is working so hard…" She said smiling a little sadly as she looked down at the ground. Naruto looked at her.

"Of course." He said, "If we want to be the best guild in Fiore, we gotta be able to back up our talk after all." Naruto said smiling at the girl. The girl didn't move for a moment. Causing Naruto to become slightly concerned. "Hey Kinana-chan…." Naruto started.

"Naruto-kun!" Kinana said shakily, "I-I don't want to be a burden on the guild anymore. I want to help create a better Fairy Tail as well. I really don't do much around here, and I'm useless when it comes to helping out with either missions or defending the guild." She looked up at the blonde staring intensely at him. "Will you train me as well?!" She asked desperately hoping that he wouldn't refuse. Naruto looked at her for a moment before turning away.

"You must be crazy…." Naruto said surprising the girl before she started to get slightly teary eyed. "The fact that you think that you're a burden to us, yea that definitely spells crazy to me." Naruto said grinning at the girl who looked up at him in surprise.

"W-what?" She asked confused. Naruto laughed.

"Do you know how much work you do here at the guild Kinana-chan?" He asked, "Honestly, things wouldn't even run half as smoothly if you weren't around to help out. Everyone here respects you Kinana-chan. Me included." Kinana blushed slightly at that statement. "Hell, if it wasn't for you, I might not even be here at this moment. But I don't blame you for wanting to get stronger. You have to protect your precious people after all don't you?" He said with a slight wink. Kinana's face slowly formed a smile.

"So you mean?..." The question was left hanging for the blond to nod his head.

"Of course I will Kinana-chan! When we're done with you, you're gonna kicking ass left and right!" Naruto said throwing his fist up in the air. He paused when he felt something embrace him. He looked down and the girl hugging him as slight tears went down her face.

"Thank you…." She said quietly. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and awkwardly patted her back.

"Umm…. It's fine Kinana-chan. I would've asked if you wanted to train a little eventually." He said as the girl let go and wiped away her tears as she shook her head.

"No." She said. "Thank you for everything else that you've done." She said smiling. Naruto cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Huh?" He said as he stared blankly at the girl.

* * *

Kinana was literally jumping up and down from excitement and curiosity for what the blond had in store for her. Many of the members of Fairy Tail were outside, including Naruto, who discreetly noticed another part of Kinana that was bouncing just as enthusiastically as the quiet girl. Naruto slapped his face to regain his attention.

"Neh! Neh! Naruto-kun! What are you going to teach me?!" She asked. Naruto looked at the girl for a few minutes not even replying. Kinana began to become self-conscious at the blonde's gaze. Finally the blonde took out a scroll and unrolled it, unsealing an item.

When the smoke cleared Kinana saw him holding a sturdy staff of some kind. He tossed the item towards the girl who frantically tried to catch the object. She juggled it trying to catch it for a moment before finally getting a good hold. It was definitely a lot heavier than she thought it would be. But other than that, there didn't seem to be anything special about it. It really just looked like a red wooden pole. She looked up at the blonde waiting for him to explain.

"This is what we're going to be working on Kinana-chan. It's called Bojutsu." He said smiling.

"Bo…Jutsu?" She asked getting the blonde to nod.

"Yep." He said, "Honestly Kinana-chan, you don't have the personality to be an offensive mage or fighter." He said. Kinana just listened to the blonde. "You're too gently and kind…. So I'm going to help you get started on how you can defend your precious people alright?" He said. Kinana thought about it before smiling and giving the blonde a determined nod. Naruto nodded.

"Now," He started rubbing the back of his head again. "I'm not the best at these forms….. In fact….. I kinda suck at them." He admitted. "But I do know the basics very well. My apprentice kinda forced me to learn these stances. So that's where we're going to start." He said excitingly. Kinana just stared at him.

"Your apprentice?" She asked. Naruto just laughed.

"Hehe…. Well more of a friend, but he always referred to himself as that to me." He said bashfully. "Until the little turd turned chunnin….. Little punk thinks he can order me around…." Naruto muttered before getting back on track. "His grandfather was a master at Bojutsu, he was learning their style from their clan. But he wanted to teach me some things as well because I helped him out a lot." Naruto smiled fondly at the little bouts that he and Konohamaru used to have. Kinana nodded her head with a smile, understanding that he must have been someone important in Naruto's life. Her head snapped up straight as she felt Naruto's arms come out from behind her.

"N-N-Naruto-kun!" She stuttered out, her face turning a bright red. "W-w-what are you doing?!" Her heart started pounding fast as she looked back into his cerulean blue eyes. He just looked at her confused.

"I'm going to be showing you how to go through the basic stance of course. What else did you think I was going to do?" He asked densely. Her eyes widened a little. She wasn't sure if she should've been relieved or not at the blondes statement. "Ok." He started, "So first off we're going to have you learn the proper way to hold the staff." He said as he started to manipulate her hands to hold the rod.

Mages on watching silently on the sideline grumbled slightly. "Lucky bastard!" Wakaba mumbled only to get a smack to the back of the head.

"You're married remember!" Macao yelled at him. Wakaba got right in his face.

"You want to go?!" He shouted back as they continued to butt heads. Everyone just sighed as they ignored their master and adviser.

* * *

"Whoa." Max whistled as he looked down at the mission request. "It's been a long time since we've gotten a request for this much." Everyone around him nodded as they looked down at the poster. It was a mission stating that there had been some disappearances in the northern region of Fiore in the Makoe Mountains. The request was asking them to ascertain the situation and deal with the problem accordingly. It was worth 5 million jewels.

"So who's gonna take it?' Laki asked. Everyone gained an evil glint in their eyes as they looked over the request. Macao then came in and solved the entire problem. He grabbed the piece of paper and held it out to Naruto.

"Naruto." He said, "I honestly think that you're the most qualified to take this mission." Naruto looked at the master in confusion for a moment before grinning and taking the request.

"No problem Jiji!" Naruto said, "Consider this request as good as done!" Everyone else gawked at the master's decision.

"WHAT?!" They all cried out.

"Master, he's the new guy. Why does he get priority on this mission?" Warren asked, while many of the other mages nodded their heads. Macao just crossed his arms.

"Cause quite frankly he's the strongest one here." He said getting everyone to stare at him blankly. "This is the biggest mission that we've come across for a long time. I don't want to screw that up. We could really use the revenue that the mission could bring." He looked up at the mages and saw that they were about to retort. He held up his hand. "I've seen the improvement that all of you have made in your magic and physical abilities. Do you think that you would have made the same improvements without Naruto's help?" He asked getting the members to think about that. "Think of the ridiculous training that he's put you through. I'm sure that he's done some crazier training than that to even be able to grasp how to make you guys improve." Everyone looked at Naruto and remembered their hellish training. All members of Fairy Tail hated to admit someone one else was stronger, they did know that Naruto was probably the strongest one there.

"Jij." Naruto said getting everyone's attention. "I actually haven't travelled too far out of Magnolia before….. And working solo really isn't my thing. Do you mind if I have someone else come along with me?" He asked getting an eyebrow raise from the master. "When you work in teams, your strength increases ten-fold jiji. You should know that." Naruto clarified. Macao sighed.

_'This kid.' _He thought. _'As much as an idiot he acts, he really does know how things work in the world doesn't he?'_ Macao nodded his head. "Who do you have in mind?"

* * *

"Listen I am happy that you decided to bring me along… But I have to ask…. Why me?" Warren asked as the two traveled in the back of a wooden wagon on their way to their destination. Naruto looked over to Warren and pointed to his head.

"I need intel…" He said, "We are basically going into an unknown situation. The mission, while making it sound like an easy investigation, can just as easily turn into Satan's butthole quite quickly. Your telepathy will be of help to us, letting us know if we're walking into traps of any sorts." Naruto said while Warren nodded his head in understanding. "That's why we're not going to tell anybody about your magic if anybody asks. For this to work, no one can know you're a telepath, otherwise they will find ways around your magic and that's not something we need right now." Warren nodded his head once again, kind of miffed that he couldn't brag to impress the ladies and such, but understood the blonde reasoning. "Plus, you're a pretty decent hand to hand combat fighter. If we do get separated, I'm not too worried that you would need that much help." Warren grumbled about the crack at decent hand to hand. Just because the blonde was a freak of nature, didn't mean that he wasn't strong too.

"We need to gain intel quickly and quietly once we reach the mountain ranges. Got it?" Naruto said seriously. Warren nodded his head in understanding. Naruto smiled. "Alright, then we'll stop at this next town for the night and then in the morning head out again." He said happily. Warren just nodded his head yet again.

* * *

Naruto and Warren were in the local tavern sitting in a booth. Both looked like they were just having a pleasant conversation between two friends. Naruto laughed as Warren took another drink of his beer.

"So… anything yet?" Naruto asked. Warren shook his head as he had gone through most of the minds of the people in the pub.

"They don't know anything." Warren said, "They only know that people who head up into the mountain of Makoe disappear." Naruto frowned. He had hoped that they would learn something a little more substantial. This town held the closest residents before you hit the mountain ranges. He sighed.

"Oh well." He said, "I guess we'll just have to play things by ear in the meantime." Naruto looked up and saw half a dozen soldiers walk into the bar. "Who are they?" Naruto asked. "They don't look like Rune Knights." Naruto had seen various Rune Knights roaming the city of Magnolia every once in a while. Warren looked back.

"They're with the Royal Guard." Warren said, "Personal army to the King of Fiore." Naruto nodded and frowned when he saw the men start to push around what looked to be a local drunk. He was wearing a maroon shirt with black pants. They looked wrinkled, but somewhat clean. His hair was black and he had an X like scar on the left side of his face. He wore what looked like to be a pendant on his left ear as well.

"I'm surprised to see you're knockin' back the booze like this." A guard sneered at the man who was spread over the bar.

"Hey I know this guy." Said another guard. "He's Gryder, a notorious drunk around these parts." Another chimed in.

"Nice that you're able to afford it." Said another. "While you're here drunk off your ass, we're racing around in the name of justice." This apparently caused the man to stir.

"Justice?" He questioned.

"That's right!" Another bragged. "We're out there risking our lives everyday so you people can rest easy. Justice for the citizens of Fiore." Gryder stood up from his stool.

"Gryder, you got any sense of justice?" One of the men pushed Gryder. Gryder grit his teeth as he took his beer filled mug and slammed it into the jaw of one of the guards.

"Justice, my ass!" Gryder yelled, "I don't wanna hear it!" The other guards clenched their fists.

"What the hell?!" A guard yelled. "You think you can get away with pickin' a fight with the Royal Guard punk?!" Gryder merely phased out of existence surprising the men only to reappear behind one of them knocking him out. He then phased out of existence again and did the same to the next guard. This happened three more times before all guards were lying unconscious on the floor. Gryder snorted at the men before he took his seat again at the bar.

* * *

"….Interesting…." Naruto said analyzing the man who just took out six men. _'That looked like some form of teleportation.'_ He thought. "Warren who is that?" Warren sighed.

"That would be Doranbolt." Warren said, "He used to be a prominent member of the magic council." Warren looked slightly depressed at the man. "Most of Fairy Tail used to not like him either. He infiltrated our ranks and pretended to be one of us to get dirt. He was going by the name of Mest Gryder at that time. He was trying to use any information on us to raise his status in the council." Warren sighed. "I'm sure you've heard about the incident regarding Tenrou Island." Naruto nodded, "He pretended to be a part of Fairy Tail to take part in the exam….. We're not sure what happened there. But something in his heart changed his mind about what he really thought of Fairy Tail…" Warren looked up at the man. "He looked so hard for our friends…. Years in fact…. He said he could never forgive himself…. Poor bastard." Warren said as he took a swig of his drink. "Looks like he still can't get over it."

Naruto was silent for a moment staring at the man at the bar who had resumed his position of laying flat out on the counter. "Hold on for a minute." Naruto said as he got up from his seat and started walking over to the drunk.

_'Just what is he up to?'_ Warren thought.

* * *

"Yo." Gryder looked up to see a blond haired blue eyed man holding a bottle of what looked like to be whisky. "You mind sharing a drink with me? He asked. Gryder stared up at the blond for a moment before just mumbling and gesturing for the teen to sit. "Thanks." Naruto said, "Drinking alone is never fun." Naruto brought out some glasses and poured the drinks for the both of them. Gryder watched intensely from the corner of his eye as the blond poured the liquor, then take a drink of it himself before he made any motion to reach for his own glass. Naruto laughed.

"You're cautious I'll give you that." As he drained another glass. Gryder shot the drink down his own throat feeling the burning sensation coarse throughout his body.

"That's some pretty good stuff you got there." Gryder commented as Naruto grinned and poured him another glass.

"Fire whiskey straight from Mt. Myōboku!" Naruto said proudly draining another cup. Gryder stared at his glass again before downing the alcohol.

"What do you want with me?" He asked getting Naruto to look at him. "I know for a fact that you were with your buddy drinking and having a good time over there." He said. "I've been here this entire time….. You only made your presence known to me after I took care of these assholes behind us… So that means that either there's something that you want me to do…. Or some sort of recruitment offer." Gryder surmised. Naruto was slightly impressed with his analysis skills though.

_'He's sharp.'_ Naruto thought. "You're right." Naruto said become a little more serious. "My friend and I are about to embark on a mission and we could really use someone of your skills to help us out." Naruto said. Better to be straight up with this guy than try to dodge any bullets.

"…..No…." Was all the answer Gryder replied. "I refuse." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You sure?" Naruto asked, "We would pay you well if you came with us." Gryder still shook his head.

"I told you no already. Now leave me alone." Gryder said. Naruto looked at the man for a moment longer before grabbing the bottle of whisky in front of him. Gryder watch through the corner of his eye as he saw the blonde make the bottle disappear in a scroll with a puff of smoke.

"You a betting man Mr. Gryder?" Naruto asked rhetorically. "In this scroll I have over 100 bottles of that whisky that you just tasted. I would like to make a bet with you….. If you can avoid me for 1 hour, not get caught, then all this if yours." Naruto said pointing to the scroll. "But, if not, then you have to come help us out on the mission that we're doing." Gryder stared at the blonde for a moment. He thought about the details.

_'He must be pretty fast if he still thinks that he could keep up with me after my little display…..'_ He thought, _'But maybe he misinterpreted what my magic actually is….'_ He looked at the scroll. "Why do you have so many bottles there anyways?" He asked.

"Do you know how much a freakin' mountain sized toad can drink?" Naruto laughed out loud while Gryder just stared at the blonde as if he were crazy. "So how about Mr. Gryder?" Gryder looked down again. It was a very tempting offer….. And he was still quite formidable with his magic. He looked back up at the blonde.

"Very well." He smirk, "Get ready to lose all of your booze pal. I could use the exercise anyways." Naruto just smiled and held out his hand to complete the pact. Gryder shook it sturdily.

"I'll give you a five minute head start." Naruto said, "If I cannot catch you in an hour's time, we'll meet back here and you can have the prize." Gryder smirked.

"I won't even need 5 seconds to lose you pal." And with that, Gryder phased out of existence. Naruto grinned as he let the clock start.

"Oi! Oi!" Warren said walking up behind the blonde. "What do you think you're doing Naruto?" Naruto just looked back at the telepath.

"Saving someone from their own darkness." Naruto replied as he too phased out of existence.

* * *

"Well, it's been about five minutes." Gryder said to himself as he leaned his back against a tree. "He _supposedly_ should be coming to get me any second now."

"Mah mah." Came a voice as Gryders eyes opened and shot above him. "You say that as if you didn't think I could find you." Naruto was standing horizontally on the tree above the mage. Gryder's jaw was slack.

"H-Ho-When did you get there? I didn't even sense you!" Gryder said. Naruto grinned.

"I just followed you that's all." Gryder growled as he disappeared again. Naruto chuckled as he too vanished.

Gryder couldn't understand what was happening. Whatever the blonde was using to keep up with him, it wasn't teleportation magic. It was close, but it was something different at the same time. Either way, even if he did possess teleportation, there should be no way that he would be able to track his movements.

They both appeared and reappeared several different times in different locations throughout all of Fiore, each time Naruto was getting closer and closer to catching the man.

"Well." Naruto said as they stopped for a moment. "This has been fun, but seeing as we only have 5 minutes remaining in the bet, I should probably wrap this up." Naruto smiled. Gryder growled.

"How do you suppose you're going to do that?" He said, "We're going to same speed everywhere else. All I have to do is avoid you for the next 5 minutes." Gryder's eyes widened as he felt a hand placed on his shoulder. He looked back and saw that there was an identical blonde standing right behind him grinning like a fool.

"Gotcha!" He said. Gryder looked back to the blonde in front of him and watched as it went up in a poof of smoke.

"Clone magic…" Gryder mumbled. Frowning for a moment before letting out a small chuckle. "I have to admit…. I haven't worked that hard for a long time now." He said as he stood straight and looked at the blonde behind him. "Alright, a deal is a deal. I'll help you out on this mission…. But this mission only alright?" He said. Naruto just nodded his head.

"Sounds good to me Mest Gryder." Naruto replied as Mest's eyes widened.

"How do you know that name?" Mest asked. He hadn't used that name for over 5 years, but here stood a teen who had known of that name. Naruto smiled and took of his jacket revealing his guild mark. "Fairy….Tail…." Mest whispered.

"Yep!" Naruto said smiling. "Looking forward to working with you Mest!" Mests eyes widened.

"B-b-but you must know about what I did five years ago!" He exclaimed. "Why would you want anything to do with me?!" Naruto looked at the man for a moment before scratching his head.

"I dunno." Naruto shrugged. "You seem like a pretty cool guy?" He asked getting Mest to fall flat on his face.

"I'M BEING SERIOUS!" He yelled out.

"And what should I feel towards you Mest?" Naruto said seriously getting a look of confusion from Mest. "Should I hate you? Curse you? Kill you?" He asked." You've suffered enough of that shit already." Mest looked down in guilt.

"B-but Wendy…." He said softly.

_'So that's it.'_ Naruto thought. "Wendy Marvell?" Naruto asked getting a nod from the man. "Tell me Mest, what would that 12 year old girl think of the Mest Gryder right now here in front of me." Mest looked up at the blonde. "Do you think that she would be happy with the way that you've drowned yourself in booze these past five years, or do you think she would cry at the pathetic man that you've become?" Mest looked at the ground and stared at it, contemplating his words. "Wake up!" Naruto said as he grabbed the man by his collar. "You want to make it up to her?! Then do it by helping others who might end up in the same situation! Make that different Mest Gryder!" Naruto said as he let go of the man.

"I-I-I….. don't….. KNOW!" He cried out as the man fell to his knees sobbing. What if she were alive to this day?! Would she be happy to see him? Or would she be disgusted with him? He continued to cry in the snow as the blonde simply let the man get it out of his system.

* * *

Warren tapped his fingers upon the bar table as he waited for his companion. All of a sudden he felt a wind pass behind him. From the feelings of the thoughts on top of the individuals' minds, he could tell one of them was Naruto. He persay couldn't quite read people's minds without focusing on the individual by using his magic, but he could detect what the emotions people were having towards him or his comrades. He turned around to see both Gryder and Naruto standing in front of him.

"I see you caught up with him Naruto." He stood up and held out his hand. "You're quite the formidable ally to have. It's good to have you on board Doranbolt." He shook the man's hand as Doranbolt shook his head.

"Don't call me that name please." He said, "I don't deserve that name after what I have done….. While I am with Fairy Tail…. Call me Mest….. Mest Gryder."

* * *

**END**

**Alright guys here we go. I was going to go longer with this chapter, but that would take some time into the next chapter. Anyways hope you guys liked it. I wanted to get this thing up yesterday for Thanksgiving, but family, food, people yelling at you cause you needed to put things in the oven or watch the pies…. You know, normal Thanksgiving things. Also had family who wanted to do the whole 4a.m. black Friday shopping thing… The only thing that I can say about those people is that they're crazy! Honestly, I think I had some old woman check me into a wall or something. Now I like to think that I'm in shape and all…. I work out regularly….. But I just wasn't prepared for that…..**

**Anyways, enough about that. Hope you guys liked the chapter. Got an awesome beta for this story too. n0mster, awesome beta with awesome ideas. He gave me a couple for this chapter in fact. Gives awesome reviews as well. Next chapter will be getting more into the mission and some other stuff. Hope all of you in the USA had a great thanksgiving. Those of you who are not in the USA hope you guys had a good day regardless.**

**I got exams and tests to study for soooo…. I'll catch you guys later. **


End file.
